


Tomarry Angst List

by RottenLetters



Series: Angst List [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenLetters/pseuds/RottenLetters
Summary: Colección de Drabbles Angst que pueden o no estar relacionados entre sí, de la pareja Tomarry/Harrymort.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Angst List [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Tomarry Angst List

**Author's Note:**

> Hola hermosos lectores~ Les tengo un regalito, vayan y lean 3 ¡Y lloren! Básicamente encontré un montón de Drabbles Angst que había escrito hace un tiempo, y como toda Prompt list que hago es multiship, así que he decidido que esta, al igual que la de besos será publicada por capítulos en una sola publicación.
> 
> Como tengo un total de 86 drabbles sin publicar, les iré posteando uno diario por el tiempo que dure la cuarentena.
> 
> Historia no beteada.

Harry levantó la varita, gritando todos los hechizos de sanación que había aprendido en lo últimos años, pero nada sirvió. La sangre siguió derramándose sin detenerse un solo instante. No sabía qué hacer, Lucius, un par de metros por delante de él, estaba demasiado ocupado luchando con Severus como para poder hacer algo, y de todas formas, Harry estaba seguro que el _Sectumsempra_ no sería sanado tampoco con nada que el hombre rubio conociera.

Severus había atacado con el único hechizo que ninguno de ellos podría sanar por su propia cuenta. El maldito era el único que conocía el hechizo para sanar, y Harry estaba seguro ,entre las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, que no había nada que hacer.

_Habían perdido la guerra._

_Había perdido a Draco._

_Ya había perdido a Tom aunque no había terminado de sangrar aún._

Bajó la varita rindiéndose, el rostro humano del hombre tenía salpicaduras de sangre y los ojos de color verde pálido estaban ligeramente vidriosos. No le quedaba apenas tiempo, así que Harry se inclinó sobre él y posó sus labios en los pálidos del hombre, Tom era increíblemente fuerte, había sido inmortal y había renunciado a todo por la petición de Harry de unirse en un ritual de almas que solo funcionaría si Tom tenía la suya completa de nuevo.

—Te amo… —sollozó contra la piel de su mejilla— Lo lamento Tom… Por favor… No te vayas… —Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, se dió cuenta que Tom estaba muerto en el momento en el que dejó de respirar.

Harry gritó, desgarrando su garganta, lleno de ira y arrepentimientos. Solo una vez más besó esos labios inmóviles y le cerró los ojos con los dedos, antes de ponerse de pie, varita en mano.

Acabaría con esa guerra.

Acabaría con Severus, y después…tendría a Tom de regreso.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les ha gustado? Son Drabbles, así que ya saben que serán cortos, pero espero que les gusten y les de un momento donde no piensen en la cuarentena ¿quieren que siga subiendo todos los días o debería continuar con la idea de subir uno por semana? ¿se están cuidando? No salgan a ningún lado si no es necesario, laven sus manitas tanto como puedan y al menos por 20 segundos con jabón antibacterial y no dejen que nadie entre a sus casitas tampoco, sí necesitan hablar sobre todo lo que están pasando pueden enviarme un mensajito directo y yo con gusto los escuchare *corazones*  
> Los amo mucho, gracias por leer, el doble de gracias si comentaste.  
> Besitos~Baibai~


End file.
